Highschool DxD - New Beginnings
by Jmpmvp06
Summary: A different take on Highschool DxD, starting after the events of Volume 1 of the Light Novels. A new member of the group. A new enemy. A new world. Some characters introduced later in the novels may not be introduced in this story. Rated M to be safe. OC x Rias, Issei x Harem (excluding Rias) most likely.


**-Issei P.O.V.-**

Suddenly a blinding flash of light illuminated the entire courtyard once shrouded in moonlight and a human figure stepped out of the origin of the light. The figure was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties, wearing a dark violet shirt showing his front torso while covering all of his arms along with a pair of long light purple pants. The said person also carried a sheath on his back in the shape of a cross, with an ominous aura seeping out toward us. The air filled with a spine tingling sense of intimidation and silence asserted its dominance for a few moments while all of us stared at the figure standing before us. I can't stand this silence! Is he going to kill us? I'm still a virgin! I still haven't become a harem king! The lull was dispersed with the man uttering a single sentence.

"Are you the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess?"

Upon hearing that, Buchou's facial features tightened a bit and she appeared somewhat confused but spoke in a serious manner,

"Yes. Yes I am. Who am I speaking to?"

The man smiled and said sullenly, "That does not matter, because, unfortunately, you won't be able to speak for much longer...", and slowly reached for the handle of his Cross-Sword...

* * *

**Earlier that day (the above took place at night)**

**-Jon P.O.V.-**

I have recently moved to Japan and have enrolled in school in a somewhat small town. The school is named Kuoh Academy and is renowned for its high academic standards and impressive sports records. I decided that it would most likely be the best school for me, since I tend to excel in academics and I could try a sport if I felt the need to. Although a sport may take time away from my training, I thought that it would perhaps quell some of my intolerable boredom I have sufferred from lately. Oh yeah, my name is Jon Reeyes and I'm a pretty nonchalant and chill kinda guy, but I take pride and respect strength and intelligence a great deal. I have always dreamed of becoming a "hero" of some sort, as well as mastering swordplay, but I doubt either of those will come along any time soon. I suppose I should probably get somethin' off my chest though. I lost my memory a few months ago and really only know my personality and personal dreams. I don't know who I am, and I kinda adopted the name and surname "Jon Reeyes" so that I could enroll in school. I am 17 years old and have a muscular, somewhat tall build. I have light brown hair with a clean shaven face (almost all the time). I live on my own and actually "live" on the school grounds. They generously allowed me to stay in the infirmary rooms whenever school is not in session. I truly am grateful, although I do get quite lonely by myself. I wish I knew who I was...who I truly am.

Its 6:30 in the morning and I decide to go take a hot shower before I leave my room at the infirmary at Kuoh Academy. After changing into my uniform I take a few steps outside and admire the brisk spring air. Its early spring and I am eager for the warmer weather. Rather than go to my classroom and wait there patiently like some do, I think I'll just wander around the school grounds to kill some time. On my trek around the school I walked to a certain area I had never been to. It gave me an odd feeling and it seemed out of place with the school. The area was the Old School Building, which I was told was abandoned except by a certain group of people - the Occult Research Club. I'm not gonna lie, it sounds kind of weird but I think the club would be pretty interesting. It reminds me of one of those supernatural movies where people discuss monsters and so on. I was tempted to ask to join it but decided against it for a variety of reasons. First off, it seems pretty exclusive along with the fact that I hardly know anybody here, let alone the members of the club. Another reason is that apparantly the President of the Club is said to be the most beautiful girl in the school, which poses a problem for me a little bit. A lingering, and annoying, problem I have is that I am extremely shy around girls that I get in any way attracted to. I don't know why this is but it is definitely annoying as hell. I assume that I would be immediately attracted to her if she is that beautiful, and I would rather not make a fool out of myself as of right now.

I am admiring the Old School Building for a while but soon get ready to start on my way again when something catches my eye. I noticed a flash of red in the window out of the corner of my eye and glanced up to see a beautiful girl with long, crimson-red hair looking (at me? hopefully hahaha) out the window. She is the prettiest thing I have ever laid eyes on, even if I only got a glimpse before she left my line of sight. That must have been that Occult Research Club President I always hear about. All those rumours they say are false...she is hotter than what anybody says! Right after I witnessed that miracle, I realized I should probably get going to my class...Great another fun part of my day...*Sigh*

* * *

**Later that Day (Around 8:00 P.M.)**

Today was an oddity. I normally can just think about anything in class and not have to pay much attention to still pass the classes with flying colors, but today I couldn't focus on anything. I was too caught up in thinking about that girl with the red hair all day long. I can't stop thinking about her! I don't even know her name and it's like I'm in love with this chick! I'm gonna try laying down and maybe dozing off under this tree. Maybe then I can get my head straight.

While musing to myself about the predicament I'm in, I heard something creak loudly quite a bit off in the distance. When I open my eyes and look, I see that somebody just opened the door to the Old School Building I was at in the morning. It was a blonde haired boy, around my age. He was probably just a kid wandering around or something, none of my concerns. But then I noticed 2 more figures walking towards the door of the building off in the distance. One was wearing what appears to be...a nun outfit? What the hell? The other one is a typical kid with chocolate brown hair walking next to the nun-girl. They both went into the building as well. What the fuck is going on in there that is attracting all those people? Just a moment afterwards a beauty with dark hair in a ponytail and a small girl with uncommon white hair followed the others footsteps into the building as well. Something is up...unless this is normal in Japan, I don't think a bunch of high school kids walk into old buildings on their school premises for no reason at all!

Ohhhh wait! That must just be that Occult Research Club. They must be having a meeting or something. I don't know why, but I have a massive urge to go in there after them. Maybe in some sort of turn of events I can somehow convince them to let me join so I can talk to that girl. But at the same time I want to go back home and forget this ever happened. I know it is probably a bad idea...but I think I'm going to follow them. I know...I'm a dumbass...But hopefully that girl with red hair will be there!...and hopefully I don't make myself look like a complete idiot.

After mentally deciding to face my fears, I begin making my way across the school grounds toward the Old School Building. When I get within about 100 feet or so I notice the door start to open and I scramble to hide behind some nearby bushes. While watching the door through the gaps in the bushes, I notice that every kid I saw walk into the building just walked out in one big group. The red haired girl is also with them, seemingly leading them with the chick who has the ponytail close by. Fortunately, they did not seem to notice me and walked away, heading into the town. I know this can be considered stalking, but I'm really curious what a school club is doing walking the streets at night, so I'm going to follow them from a safe distance...

* * *

**-Issei P.O.V.- **

Well today should be another interesting battle to watch. Maybe I'll be able to kick some ass myself this time! But on the otherhand, I don't mind watching all the girls either hahaha. Apparantly theres a low-threat stray devil in the area and we have been given orders to exterminate it before it has a chance to become a significant threat. From what that sounds like, this may be a devil weak enough for me to face off with! The devil is supposed to be in this abandoned warehouse next to a big parking lot, so I doubt there will be anybody there, which is a good thing I guess. The warehouse is no more than a 10 minute walk away, and Buchou decided for all of us to walk to "appreciate the beautiful nighttime atmosphere". I don't get it, because nighttime is just nighttime and I don't see much of a difference between this night and any other night. I kind of think its a waste of time in a way but I'm not complaining.

Several minutes later we arrive in the parking lot in front of the warehouse. There's not a single person in sight. Good, that means we won't have to hold back in order to not cause a disturbance to people nearby. I keep getting this weird feeling that we are being watched but I guess I'm just scared because I'm weak. Whatever, I will never be scared again once I start my own peerage and become a true harem king!

"Koneko, Kiba, and Issei take the front. Akeno and I shall provide backup while Asia stays in the back in case we need her," Buchou says in such serious tone. Buchou is really kind usually but when we start fighting she can be scarryyy.

"Ara ara, give me a chance to have some fun too you guys," remarks Akeno. She is truly a sadist. I would really hate to be that stray devil right about now.

"Issei. Koneko. Are you ready?" asks Kiba while we three prepare to barge through the door.

After both of our positive replies, Kiba starts his countdown.

"One."

"Two."

"Thr- CRASH!" Koneko had decided that she didn't want to wait the extra syllable and simply PUNCHED the metal door down. I swear I will never get used to that.

It's fairly dark in the warehouse and I smell something awful coming from inside. Kiba switches on the light from the switch near the entrance and...

"What the fuck is this!?" I screamed as loud as I could after witnessing the atrocity in front of me. In front of us lay what appears to have once been a male devil with oversized jaws and teeth. There were pieces of him scattered about in a small radius of dark red blood. This is worse than even what that shitty priest Freed did to my would-be client.

"Oh my God..."

Kiba is staring at the mess in disgust while Koneko walked back outside.

"You can't be serious, Koneko. Let me see." Buchou said faintly from the outside after hearing of what was inside.

After saying that Buchou took a few steps inside along with Koneko, Akeno, and Asia behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the heap of devil remains lying before her.

"It seems somebody beat us here," remarked Akeno.

After taking in the situation for a few moments, Buchou's expression changed.

"Everyone. Get out of the warehouse now. We are going straight back to the clubhouse immediately. Hurry!" ordered Buchou. Oh God. I can detect a slight amount of panic in her voice. If Buchou is scared, we all should be.

We all immediately obeyed our master and quickly walked outside into the parking lot. Everyone seems to have a look of astonishment or even terror (Asia and I especially) and we start making our way back to the end of the parking lot.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light illuminated the entire courtyard once shrouded in moonlight and a human figure stepped out of the origin of the light. The figure was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties, wearing a dark violet shirt showing his front torso while covering all of his arms along with a pair of long light purple pants. The said person also carried a sheath on his back in the shape of a cross, with an ominous aura seeping out toward us. The air filled with a spine tingling sense of intimidation and silence asserted its dominance for a few moments while all of us stared at the figure standing before us. I can't stand this silence! Is he going to kill us? I'm still a virgin! I still haven't become a harem king! The lull was dispersed with the man uttering a single sentence.

"Are you the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess?"

Upon hearing that, Buchou's facial features tightened a bit and she appeared somewhat confused but spoke in a serious manner,

"Yes. Yes I am. Who am I speaking to?"

The man smiled and said sullenly, "That does not matter, because, unfortunately, you won't be able to speak for much longer...", and slowly reached for the handle of his Cross-Sword... He swiftly pulled out the large blade and stared at Buchou for a few moments. Oh God I'm scarreeeedd. He looks really strong and I just feel the killing intent radiating from him.

As if he could read my thoughts, he glanced toward me and smiled. Immediately after, he started sprinting towards Buchou! He was fast to the point it almost looked as if he disappeared. None of us had any time to react to his shockingly fast agility. Just as he got within striking range of Buchou, he raised his sword and brought it down toward her head!

CLANG!

His sword just stopped? No wait...Somebody blocked it with another sword! Yess! Kiba made it in time. But wait a second...Kiba is still standing next to me in shock. Then who the fuck stopped his sword? When I look a guy wearing our school uniform with light brown hair was blocking the man's attack while standing between the mysterious man and Buchou! Who is this guy and when the hell did he get here?

"Who dares interfere with my entertainment for the night?" growled the man with the cross-sword.

"Somebody who doesn't appreciate cold blooded fuckin murder of a high school girl in a parking lot," replied the high school kid. He looks somewhat familiar but I can't remember his face exactly...He looks seriously pissed though, and I think he may be on our side. Is he another devil too? To answer my question I look over to Buchou, but she is just as shocked as everyone else at her mysterious defender.

"Are you part of her peerage? I won't have a problem killing yet another devil too," arrogantly remarked the man as he stepped back from the clashing of their swords and prepared his battle stance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I definitely won't let you lay a hand on any of them!," yelled back the high school kid.

"Shitty devil, you're going to suffer for your insolence!," With that, the man charged at the kid with lightning fast speed, attempting to slice his right shoulder. But he was caught off guard from the kid taking out another sword from his two sheathes on his belt and blocking the attack.

"Bastard. I didn't notice you used two-sword style! Even still, two swords will never be able to surpass me."

"We will see about that you arrogant son of a bitch"

They started attacking and blocking back and forth. At first it seemed to be going well until the kid was put completely on the defensive. The kid was good, but there was an obvious gap in skill and strength between the two. The man seemed to be enjoying himself while he gained the upper-hand in the fight as well.

"You are in too deep brat. I'm going to kill you and then cut up all of your little friends over there too. Starting with the bitch with the red hair"

For some reason, the kid was enraged by that comment and recklessly and ferociously started attacking. The man was caught off guard but quickly and easily pushed him back, and then chopped at the back of his neck with his free hand. He landed a direct blow and completely stunned the kid.

"You still don't realize it? You're too weak to even face me like a true warrior," laughed that bastard with the cross sword resting on his right shoulder. The high school kid stood right back up in a few moments, to the man's surprise.

"You aren't quite as weak as I thought. It seems I'm going to have to use a bit more power! Zehahaha"

"Fuck you..." muttered the kid as he prepared an interesting stance and rushed forward toward the man.

The bastard sidestepped with shocking speed and the boy turned to the side only to watch the cross sword slice past him. The boy was cut from the right armpit to the left mid-ribcage, but luckily, the cut didn't seem to be deep or life threatening. As if expecting the kid to die from an injury like that, the man grinned as he watched the kid step back. There was a decent amount of blood seeping out of his wound, but the kid didn't seem to care. His eyes looked feral and I could feel his anger from here. The man was shocked a few moments later.

"How...How are you not cringing in utter and absolute pain? Hell, your shitty devil-ass should be dead from a cut of that degree from my holy sword!"

"Watch out my servants. If you are cut by that sword, it could mean the end", Buchou told us all. She looked genuinely interested in the fight in front of her. I just don't know what the fuck is going to happen. That kid seemed pretty strong and even he is getting his ass kicked by this douchebag. I didn't want to die like this!

"I get it now...Impressive. You are an uncommon sight among humans, my friend," said the man as he seemed to realize something.

Wait...did he say human? How the hell is that guy able to even fight against this guy who had our entire group of devils in a pinch. Devils are supposed to be much stronger than regular humans, so I don't understand this.

"In honour of your achievment of being able to even stand against me, I shall end your life with the next swipe of my blade," the man declared.

The man prepared a stance and lifted his sword up high. The kid stayed in place and closed his eyes, crouching down and crossing his two swords. The man began to charge and sliced right as the kid, with notable speed, sliced at him as well. It looked as if the two combatants went through each other and that they both missed at first. Just as I began to sigh of relief, both of the kid's swords broke and a cut appeared across his chest. The cut was no deeper than the last wound he recieved, and he seemed unphased, not even moving out of the position.

"You have impressive constitution and stamina for a human, my friend. But alas, you chose the wrong people to protect." stated the bastard in the purple clothing. He simply stood where he was and waited for the kid's next move. The kid, with both of his sword broken several inches above the hilt, simply turned around, and with angry eyes, prepared his battle stance once more. However, his balance failed him and he stumbled down onto one knee, most likely due to the injuries he had recently sustained.

"This fight is over. You have lost." announced the bastard.

"As part of your punishment for losing, I shall kill these poor devils you tried so hard to protect."

"You're the devil, you bastard," muttered the boy as he slowly lost his strength.

"Starting with the bitch with the red hair..." The man grinned and started walking toward Buchou, all the while patting his sword. Everyone was shocked, we didn't know what to do.

Buchou fired a destructive ball at the man, but he deflected it with his blade. What power... We are so fucked. Maou! Help us! Don't let us die by the hand of this douche!

The man appeared right in front of Buchou out of nowhere and once again swung down his blade at her. This time, it was not blocked by a sword. The cross-blade struck flesh.

An awful ripping sound echoed through my ears as I watched that kid come out of nowhere and stand in front of Buchou. He took the direct hit by the sword, getting sliced from the left shoulder all the way down diagonally until it reached his side. Blood spilled out and flooded out of his massive wound.

"What an interesting turn of events. I never expected a human to have such feelings for a devil!" remarked the man. "Unfortunately, I think I shall finish you off now. He began to prepare to strike again when a buzzing was heard and his expression changed completely.

"Well it seems to be your lucky day. I must leave without finishing my work, but I will kill you all, slowly and painfully just like that brat if I ever see you again." After saying that, the man threw down a smoke bomb, similar to the one Freed used, and was gone with the smoke cleared. That kid is lying there, but somehow he is still breathing even after those wounds? He has a lot of blood seeping out all over his clothing and even the ground...


End file.
